


Familia

by WildLunatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angustía, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildLunatic/pseuds/WildLunatic
Summary: Porque al final, siempre puedes contar con la familia





	Familia

Cierra los ojos, suelta un suspiro e intenta prepararse para hablar con las personas que hasta el momento habían sido las más importantes de su vida. Estaba aterrado, aunque gracias a su educación no hubo indicios de ello, y es que había crecido viendo como eliminaban a personas del árbol familiar por hacer lo mismo que él había hecho pero que aún no habia confesado.

No podía imaginar lo que haría si sus padres le rechazaban de esa manera, porque a pesar de sus errores, habían sido buenos padres. Le daban todo lo que necesitaba y quería, incluyendo abrazos y mimos, aunque eso lo hacían cuando estaban en la intimidad de su hogar, e incluso estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese por él, al igual que él estaba dispuesto a todo por ellos, excepto el no ser feliz. Le habían querido, le habían amado... Hasta ahora. Todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar, porque no sabía si sus padres le aceptarían después de esto, él esperaba que sí.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil entró al salón en el que su padre y su madre estaban leyendo sentados en un sillón junto al fuego. Se quedó ahí de pie, dudando en si acercarse o no. Tragó saliva, tratando de hablar, pero las palabras no le salían.

-Padre...- Consiguió decir con un hilo de voz

-¿Qué pasa, Dragón? -Pasaron unos minutos, así que Lucius levantó la vista del libro para mirar a su hijo-¿Vas a hablar o no?

Draco se removió incómodo ante la mirada de sus padres. "Ahora o nunca" se dijo a si mismo, pero el pensar que podrían odiarle le partía el corazón y le hacía querer echarse para atrás.

-¿Draco? -Narcissa se levanta preocupada para acercarse a su hijo, sin embargo él da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose.

-Yo... -Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Estar a punto de decepcionar a las dos personas que habían sido las más importantes de su vida hasta hace poco le estaba matando, pero no podía seguir ocultándoselo, no a ellos. No se lo merecían, y su pareja tampoco se merecía que lo estuviese ocultando como si estuviesen haciendo algo ilegal- Tengo novio. Harry Potter es mi novio

La sala se quedó en silencio, Draco esperando a que después del shock, le sacasen a patadas y le desheredasen. Lucius y Narcissa se miraron, un poco sorprendidos, un poco desconcertados.

-Draco -Lucius fue el primero en hablar- ¿Tanto drama por esto?

Draco le miro confuso, haciendo que Narcissa hablase

-Por supuesto que hubiesemos preferido una linda muchacha sangre pura, pero al fin y al cabo mientras seas feliz da igual -Hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo a los ojos- ¿Te hace feliz?

-Como no tienes idea, madre

-Entonces está bien. No pienso perder a mi hijo por algo como esto -Le dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla

-Aunque por supuesto -Volvió a hablar Lucius con los ojos de nuevo en el libro- Tendrá que venir a cenar para ver si es digno del heredero Malfoy. No pienso dejar a mi hijo con cualquiera.

-Padre... Madre -Balbuceó Draco con lágrimas de alivio en los ojos- Gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer, Dragón -Narcissa le abrazó la tiempo que Lucius asentía, estando de acuerdo con su mujer.


End file.
